


Burden

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardy keeps tabs on his newest witness in a drug case and ends up with more than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone piece to keep the Hannah/Hardy muse nice and steady. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's hot."

 

Alec glanced over at Hannah from his spot perched on the dock of her newly-acquired Broadchurch beach house. Well, temporary beach house. She had vehemently protested against the police setting her up at the Trader's for protection while they tracked one of her former clients-gone-bad; the man had found out about he cooperation and gave her quite the scare before disappearing off the maps.

 

He was currently sitting outside with her to help jog her mind of any encounters long forgotten. "Tends to be like that during the summer, Miss Baxter." 

 

She cast him a look with a wry smirk and then turned back to the water, hands propping her up from behind as she kicked the water with the tips of her toes. "Fancy a swim? I've already told you all I can remember." 

 

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is serious, Miss Baxter-"

 

"Hannah."

 

"... _Hannah._ This man is dangerous. The sooner we catch him, the better we're all off."

 

Hannah sighed. "I still don't understand how Broadchurch fits into all this." Before he could respond, he waved him off. "Yes, I understand he set up camp in one of the houses for drug production. But it's not like this is the only place he's been." 

 

Alec clenched his jaw. "You're asking why you're here."

 

She shrugged. "I don't mind it here. Could have worse company." She tucked her chin into her shoulder and smiled at him. 

 

He would not lose track by those luscious lips. Nor will he lose track by the way the sun causes her skin to sparkle or how her powder blue blouse clings to her breasts-no, he will  _not_  lose track. He cleared his throat and tapped his pen against the notepad in hand. "Yes, well. Back to the events. If you could maybe close your eyes, maybe slow your breathing to help clear your mind." 

 

She nodded and did as told. About 5 minutes later she opened her eyes with a huff. "I'm sorry Inspector. I can't remember anything else. Maybe if I sleep on it."

 

Alec sighed and nodded. He had spent a better part of two weeks visiting her. Perhaps she should have recovered more information if there  _was_  anymore. He figured it was best to keep trying, just in case. One which had nothing to do with how her black lacy bra slightly showed through her top. "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Ba-Hannah. I'll let you relax."

 

Before Alec could get up fully, Hannah placed a hand on his ankle. He looked down, posed precariously in his half-stance, while she dazzled him with a smile. "Why don't  _you_  relax? I don't think you've taken a day off the whole time I've been here. Stay for a little while. I'll bring out a pitcher of iced tea." 

 

He should say no. Swiftly decline and exit just as fast. So when he said, "...Aye. All right. Not for long," he knew he was in trouble. He watched as she bounced along the dock and up the grass to the back door. He then got up himself and moved to the small four chair table near the house. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes while shaking his head.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

Alec started when Hannah's voice penetrated his self-degrading thoughts. "No. It's nothing. You said tea?" He inwardly cringed at how gruff he sounded. 

 

Hannah seemed anything but off-put as she sat the pitcher with two glasses down and poured one for him. "Here you are. It's lightly sweetened, hope that's all right."

 

He nodded and grabbed the glass, taking a large gulp. He visibly swallowed and then looked out at the water while pretending not to notice her looking at him. "Ah...nice day we're having."

 

Hannah laughed and traced a finger up the pitcher to catch some of the condensation, forcing Alec's eyes to follow its path. "Nice and  _hot_. I meant it, a nice swim might do some good." 

 

"You go on ahead. I'm fine here." For once his fear of water was coming in handy. 

 

Hannah shrugged. "Suit yourself." Instead of going into the house to change like Alec expected, she began to walk forward while pulling her blouse off, exposing the black bra he had contemplated earlier. But  _oh_ , it was black lace with red satin lining near the tops of the cups. Which means she's facing him and he's  _looking_ -

 

"See something you like, inspector?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, mirth dancing in her golden eyes. She twirled a piece of hair around her right index finger and bit her lip.

 

Alec felt his mouth go dry, still openly staring. He blinked and quickly looked down. “Ah, perhaps it would make more sense to get a swim suit on. Don’t want to ruin your…” He motioned toward her, still looking away.

 

Hannah giggled. “Never said they were staying on.”

 

The next thing he knew, that tantalizing bra was positioned across his head. He was frozen in place, completely at a loss about what to do. He vaguely heard a splash, but was still too focused on the fact that Hannah was _naked_ and in the water and there was a brazier – what seemed to be a very expensive one at that – still hanging over him.

 

“The water’s great! You’ve gotta be hot in that suit, DI.”

 

Alec took a deep breath and pulled the bra, placing it gently on the seat next to him, and then looked out at the water. Hannah was bobbing with the waves, a big smile on her face. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Sure it is. Just…enjoy. I should probably head back to the station.” He was about to get up, he really was. His body just didn’t seem to want to follow orders at the moment.

 

The smile was still on her face, as radiant as the sun. It was getting bigger and…oh. Closer. She was coming out of the water.

 

So much for avoiding temptation through fear.

 

The moment her breasts came into view, he turned away. He needed to leave. She was a _witness_. This was wrong. No matter how badly he wanted to look up – because he couldn’t ignore the fact of how bloody gorgeous she was – it was completely immoral. “I really need to go. Enjoy your evening, Miss Bax-“

 

She was directly in front of Alec now, the smile softer as she looked down into his wide brown eyes. The flirtatious glimmer that seemed to sparkle in her own eyes was dampened as she kneeled down between his legs. His breathing increased as her hands stretched out on his thighs. “You always look so sad. Underneath the gruffness, you’re just _so sad_.” Her expression was one of compassion. It was far nicer than the pity he had become acclimatized to.

 

He stared at her, arousal and built up pain fighting for dominance. When Hannah’s hands moved to the inside of his thighs and up farther, the winner was clear. He leaned forward and gripped the sides of her face as he crushed his mouth to hers. He sighed when she slid her tongue across the seam of his lips, and he opened up to let her in. After a bit he pulled away and nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder. “ _Fuck,_ Hannah.” He then began to suck on the juncture, causing her to moan and tug at his hair.

 

“Lie back,” Hannah breathed into his ear and motioned for him to lie down on the grass. He quickly obliged and spent time to take in every curve of her bare body as she moved to straddle him. She leaned down and gave him a languid kiss. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes as she worked on his belt and zipper. His heart was racing in anticipation and he prayed that the pacemaker wouldn’t give out. He moaned when Hannah’s hand slipped through the opening to touch him through his pants. She tugged at both pants and trousers imploringly and he lifted his hips for her to tug them down to his knees, letting his quickly hardening cock bob free.

 

He moaned and let his head fall back against the ground when Hannah cupped him. His eyes opened when she grasped one hand in hers and he watched as she moved it to her center. She let him run his fingers through her slick folds. “This is what you do to me.” She sighed and rocked against his hand when he pushed two inside of her.

 

She pulled the hand away with a shudder and leaned down to lick the fingers clean, causing Alec to moan at the sight. She scooted up so her center was positioned directly over him and gripped him in one hand to guide him inside. Both groaned once he was buried to the hilt. “Oh, Alec…” she moaned as she began to rock on him.

 

At the sound of his name on her lips he bucked up into her, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He couldn’t help but shout when she rose all the way off of him and then slammed herself back down. He began to thrust up at the pace she had set while gripping her hips firmly. He could feel himself on the brink, a culmination of a _very_ long dry spell and his recent fantasies coming true. “Hannah-“

 

“I know. Me, too.” She pinched her nipple and moaned louder when Alec began to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her breaths were coming out in high pitched pants as she began to move quicker, chasing after the increasing warmth in her core. She fell over the edge quickly and cried out as she shuddered on top of him.

 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he came soon after, a deep growl escaping him as he dug his nails into her thighs. He welcomed her weight when she fell forward on top of him. He was breathing hard as he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. “What was this?”

 

She looked up into his eyes, a deep piercing gaze, and caressed his cheek. “Relieving the burden.”

 

 


End file.
